


Hiccups

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Canon-ish, Inspired by a post on tumblr, M/M, i guess i could tag this as fluff??, i hate using that word but its just a really adorable fic, like the band exists but im not gonna say this actually happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based off a post on tumblr which talked about Ryan having hiccups and imagining how cute it would be. I think Brendon would agree.A fic in which Brendon realizes that Ryan is really adorable when he has the hiccups and can't decide how this makes him feel.





	

“What do you mean you’ve never had hiccups before?” Spencer’s voice can be heard from the back of the bus.

Brendon is lying in the couch, flipping through some book Ryan insisted he read because, ‘honestly B it’s the most amazing book I’ve ever read. One of our goddamn songs is based off of it and yet you still haven’t given it a chance’. Needless to say Brendon tried to care, but his attention span can only be held for so long.

“I’ve never had them you shit, that’s what I mean!” Ryan’s heated reply sounds closer than where Brendon thought he would be.

As if in answer to his unspoken question, Ryan jerks the curtain separating the bunks from the lounge open. Before he can utter a word he hiccups. Brendon can’t stop the laughter that bubbles up and out of him. Ryan looks so miserable, even more so than usual, but even his miserable face can’t stop Brendon from thinking how adorable Ryan is when he hiccups. _Wait what. Adorable?_

Brendon’s laughter is cut short when Ryan hiccups again without speaking, and the younger boy notices a strange feeling replacing the one of the childish glee of poking fun at someone.

“Its not-” hiccup “- fucking funny B,” Ryan attempts to turn his harshness to Brendon, who simply smirks and holds his hands up. Brendon thinks for a moment about what could help Ryan get rid of these hiccups. Mainly because he doesn’t know how to process the feeling of thinking Ryan is adorable, and also because Ryan, on top of that, looks very pissed. And a pissed off Ryan isn’t a fun Ryan, especially if it’s their day off.

“C’mon, let’s go do something outside and maybe if you’re distracted by something you’ll forget your hiccups?” Brendon suggests as he stands up. His muscles feel stiff, so he reaches his arms up, exposing his stomach because his shirts are always too small. A tiny groan escapes his mouth when he reaches that feeling of euphoria that comes with stretching out after you’ve been non-moving for a couple hours.

When Brendon glances back over at Ryan to see if he’s ready to go he notices Ryan’s eyes have turned to face the floor, “Did I drop something?” he asks, trying to figure out what made the floor so interesting.

Ryan glances up quickly, a series of hiccups following the motion of his head, “Hmm?” he hums in reply to Brendon’s question.

“I asked if I dropped something, or maybe knocked something onto the floor. You know how I’m always doing that,” Brendon replies, seriously wondering what’s gotten into Ryan.

“Oh, umm no, nothing like that”. Ryan glances up sheepishly at Brendon, hiccupping once again. It makes Brendon’s heart flutter. He keeps hiccupping and Brendon really needs to stop looking because this is not good. Ryan shouldn’t be making his heart feel things.

“Okayyy,” Brendon draws out. He steps forward past Ryan to peer into the bunks. Jon and Spencer are both in their respective bunks. Jon’s talking on the phone, probably to Cassie. And Spence is on Ryan’s laptop. “Hey guys, me and Ry are gonna head out, walk around and stuff. I’m trying to get his hiccups to go away. Need anything while we’re gone?”

Spencer pauses for a moment and raises an eyebrow, silently contemplating something, “Three packs of Skittles and a two liter of Mountain Dew”. This time it’s Brendon who raises an eyebrow but Spencer sends him a look that says not to ask.

“Alrighty then. Jon, what about you?”

Jon sets his phone down for a moment and thinks on the question as well. “Hmm, get me the same thing, but I also want some of those hot Cheetos”. He goes back to his phone and Brendon sends them both a nod and steps out.

He turns to face Ryan, only to have him hiccup three times. They’ve got to get rid of these. “All ready to go?” he asks, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Ryan nods, his bangs falling over one of his eyes and before Brendon can do something stupid, like push them out of his face, he surges past Ryan and off of the bus.

***

“Look-” *hiccup* “- all I’m saying is-” *hiccup* “-I don’t get how this is helping”. Brendon’s heart has been in a nonstop state of fluttering and stuttering since they left the bus.

“I guess it really isn’t, but I mean it’s not like there’s any good way to get rid of hiccups,” Brendon answers Ryan. They’re in a Wal- Mart in some run down town down in the South, so it’s safe to say no one will recognize them. Most people tend to ignore them or send them side eyed glances, probably based on how they’re dressed.

Brendon is wearing his lavender hoodie and the tightest pair of jeans he could find. Ryan’s wearing a bright red v-neck and black jeans, and both of the boys have smudged eyeliner from the day before circling their eyes. So maybe Brendon can see why they stand out.

“I know that B, I’m just saying, they haven’t gotten any better-” *hiccup* “-and I’ve been very distracted”. Brendon drops the bag of Cheetos that were meant to go in the cart.

“What do you mean?” Brendon asks as he bends down to pick up the food. He hears Ryan hiccup about four times and can’t help but to laugh again. When he finally manages to put the Cheetos in the cart he glances over at Ryan. The other boy is just cupping his hand over his mouth and hiccupping into it.

Brendon’s face breaks into a grin as he playfully shoves Ryan, who is now laughing and hiccupping. Ryan shoves him back with more force than Brendon would’ve expected, but it’s lessened by another hiccup when he pushes.

The two boys stumble the rest of the way through the store in a fit of playful shoves, laughter and hiccups.

***

They get back to the bus, and Brendon thinks Ryan’s hiccups have actually gotten worse. When he tells Ryan this, the older boy just groans, well tries to groan but it’s interrupted by a series of hiccups. Brendon’s heart is all worn out from the excessive amounts of jumping around it’s been doing.

Ryan walks into the bunks carrying the food to give to Spencer and Jon, and Brendon can hear him hiccupping from the lounge. He laughs silently to himself as he falls back onto the couch.

Just as Brendon gets comfortable, his eyelids feeling heavy, he feels a weight suddenly on him. He freezes for a moment, but feels a series of hiccups reverberate through the weight and his body. Though this doesn’t mean he’s in the clear. His heart is probably a dead giveaway to how he’s feeling right about now, especially if Ryan is pressed up against him.

He opens his eyes to meet Ryan’s looking up at him. It’s an awkward angle because Ryan’s neck is craned, but it’s resting on Brendon’s heart.

“Hmm,” *hiccup* “You know B, you didn’t have to try and help me today. You could’ve just let me hiccup myself to death,” *hiccup*.

“Possibly, but where’s the fun in that,” Brendon murmurs in reply. He hopes his heart is in tune with his voice, murmuring, not trying to break his rib cage.

They fall silent for a moment, save for the hiccups. Brendon is still staring at Ryan even though Ryan turned his head to face the couch, his ear pressed right up against Brendon’s heart.

“Your heart is beating really fast, *hiccup*, “are you alright?” *hiccup*.

Brendon sucks in a breath, not really knowing how he’s going to get out of this. But Ryan cuts him off before he can answer. “Remember how I said I was distracted by something earlier today?”

Ryan turns his head again, glancing back up at Brendon. He then shifts his entire body so he’s pressed flush against Brendon. He’s resting his elbows on the couch, boxing in Brendon’s head.

Brendon nods in answer to Ryan’s question, refraining from biting his lip because that would probably not help in this situation.

“You’re the distraction B,” *hiccup*. Brendon’s heart has never beat so fast or so hard in his entire life. At least he thinks this as Ryan leans his head down to press their lips together.

It’s a soft, slow kiss that leaves Brendon reeling as Ryan pulls back. “I like your mouth,” Ryan whispers to Brendon and kisses him before the younger boy can form a coherent sentence.

This time the kiss has more force behind it. Brendon opens his mouth, letting Ryan in and all Brendon can think is how just this morning, this is what had been in the back of his mind since Ryan first hiccupped. But then the kiss becomes more than just one kiss, it becomes several kisses and then turns into a full on make out session on the couch, in their tour bus, with their bandmates right next to them.

Thankfully Ryan breaks away before things become much more heated. His forehead lies lightly against Brendon’s and the younger boy feels himself smiling so broadly it makes his puffed mouth ache. “Guess what?” Brendon whispers.

“Hmm?” Ryan hums as he leans his head down between the crook of Brendon’s shoulder and neck.

“Your hiccups are gone,” comes Brendon’s soft reply, though it’s a bit awkward because he still can’t stop grinning to the point of his face hurting.

Ryan doesn’t reply. Instead Brendon feels his soft laughter vibrate the both of their bodies. The older boy nudges his head against Brendon again so Brendon reaches his arms around Ryan and links his hands together, embracing Ryan, tugging him closer.

Brendon falls asleep to the feeling of his and Ryan’s hearts beating steadily rather than the erratic pounding that was affecting him all day and hoping that Ryan gets the hiccups more often now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr if you want @afycsobren  
> djskd apparently this was 1666 words. amazing.


End file.
